


The First Night

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Series: Three Nights [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Jaime and Brienne are in a hotel room on the first night of the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Three Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Three nights and a little smutty piece how i think Jaime and Brienne's wedding night would go. Enjoy, Pure. Xx

Early on a breezy Autumn morning two figures entered a hotel room. 

‘Champagne this time? Mr Lannister you have excelled yourself.’ The woman said after picking a chocolate coated strawberry off of the tray next to it.

‘I do try Mrs. Lannister.’ Said the man with a flirty smile.

The pair looked at each other and let out a small squeal.

‘I can’t believe we’re married Jaime!’ Said Brienne looking at her newly ring clad hand.

‘Me neither Brienne.’ Said Jaime doing the same thing.

Jaime looked up and smiled at his bride. She looked picturesque in her evening ensemble. Earlier in the day Brienne had worn a creamy white satin dress with beading over the straps and bodice for their ceremony but had changed into a lacy white jumpsuit for their reception. Her shoulder length blonde curls had been wrapped around a crystal hair band that had held her veil in place with tendrils framing her face. She had a natural glowy makeup look which accentuated one of her best features - her sapphire coloured eyes. Brienne’s curls came out of her hairband after she changed for the evening and framed her face ever so tousled by the volume being wrapped up had given them. 

‘What’s up?’ Brienne asked Jaime who was far away.

‘Nothing, I just can’t believe I’m a married man and I get to spend the rest of my life with you.’ Jaime said in excitement.

Brienne’s eyes were full of love as she looked over Jaime whom was wearing a black suit and a white shirt which tie had been taken off of and four buttons undone. Jaime looked like a god sent from heaven in her eyes, and he was all hers forevermore.

‘It’s just strange it’s been a year since we met and here we are married.’ Said Brienne as she realised how quickly her relationship with Jaime had gone.

Herself and Jaime had hooked up a couple of times during the week leading up to Renly and Loras’ wedding. It was only on the big day itself Jaime had cornered her and asked her on a date. Three months later they moved in with each other and three months later Jaime proposed during a mini break to Winterfell skiing. The last six months were a blur of wedding plans and Brienne’s job change to the deputy member of the Westerosi small council. The day that Brienne and Jaime decided to marry on just happened to be the very day they met for the first time. Despite the quick marriage the pair were both deeply in love and realised they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together within the first month of their relationship.

‘I know but our lives are ahead of us now Bri and I cannot wait for everything to happen.’ Jaime said looking deeply into Brienne’s eyes.   
Jaime walked over to his wife and looked deeply into her eyes as he embraced her. He captured her lips gently. Brienne's lips moved slowly against his as he kissed her tenderly. Brienne’s hands moved slowly down his back and to his sides from his neck. She then brought them forward to his jacket’s buttons. Brienne slowly undone each of the buttons before shedding the blazer from Jaime’s shoulders. After removing his arms Jaime bought his hands up to Brienne's face and his thumbs laboured small touches on her cheekbones. Slowly Jaime’s hands went to Brienne's hair and started playing with it as he messed it up giving her the look of being completely ravished. 

Soon the two came up for air and looked at each other with such heated love and desire that it could bring down the rest of the wall. Jaime moved to the back of Brienne making short work of the buttons and small zip on the lacy jumpsuit she was wearing. Brienne kicked off the cream heels she was wearing and let the material fall from her. She was left in a satin white bra and matching knickers which left much to the imagination. Jaime’s eyes feasted over Brienne as she looked perfect in the purest underwear shed ever worn. Brienne moved forward pulling put Jaime’s crisp white shirt from his trousers and leisurely undoing the buttons. Brienne then all but tore the shirt from Jaime as she was desperate to see his ornately carved torso. She then moved down to his belt, undoing his buckle and flies meaning his trousers dropped to the floor as he had removed his shoes leaving him only in only silken tight black boxers. Brienne looked at the sight of her husband in lust as the feeling of him being hers forever made arousal flow to her stomach. Jaime saw this as her silky knickers became darker suddenly. 

Jaime took her hand and led her over to the bed. Brienne reclined onto the sheets as Jaime followed suit and began kissing her deeply. Brienne moaned as Jaime’s tongue invaded her mouth and he thrust his hips into her. Jaime's hands started to roam her body until they reached her breasts. His hands gently massaged them through the material encasing them before Brienne’s back arched and allowed him access to her back to undo the clasp. Jaime then removed the article of clothing from her body. Jaime looked at Brienne’s breasts as if it was the first time he had ever seen them. He was enchanted by the mounds enough that he laboured gentle touches on them and slight pinches to her nipples

‘Fuck Jaime’ Brienne moaned as he put his lips to her nipple sucking lightly. Jaime looked up at Brienne and smirked slightly as he moved to her other nipple giving it the same treatment. After his Brienne pushed Jaime to the bed straddling him, kissing him deeply as she did so. 

‘I love you Brienne Alys Lannister.’ Jaime said after he pulled away from her.

‘I love you too Jaime Tytos Lannister.’ Brienne replied.

Jaime’s hands moved to her hips where she was lightly grinding on him and just looked up at Brienne. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her and teasingly rolled her over onto her back sending the pair into a fit of giggles. Jaime then kissed down Brienne’s body until he found her soaked knickers. Jaime removed the material teasingly so Brienne was laid naked on the bed. Jaime looked at her glistening folds with hunger. 

Jaime moved a finger to stroke down her folds teasing her clit ever few times which made Brienne squirm. He then added a finger into her soaked core teasing her with slight movements before he added another digit with his thumb stroking her clit lightly. Jaime removed his fingers and grasped her legs with his arms bringing her closer. Jaime started buy running his tongue up her folds and making ministrations over her nub. Causing Brienne to almost scream in pleasure when he inserted his tongue into her core.

‘I won’t last any longer Jaime.’ Brienne said as he added his fingers back into her. After a couple of minutes Jaime felt her walls clench around his fingers as her orgasm hit. Jaime removed his fingers from her drenched core and sat up to capture her lips again. Brienne moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. Brienne moved her hands down to feel the tent forming in Jaime’s boxers and started removing them allowing the straining package within freedom. Jaime kicked them off and Brienne grasped his cock in her hand. Jaime settled on his back with Brienne half on top of him. Brienne slowly moved her hand up and down on Jaime who moaned into her mouth as she did so. Brienne kissed his chest before taking him into her mouth looking up at him as she was doing so.

‘Fuck Brienne.’ Jaime said as he felt pleasure take over his body. However Jaime removed himself from Brienne's mouth soon after.

‘Don’t look at me like that! I wanna make love to you tonight.’ Jaime said laughing as he saw the sad look on Brienne's face. He knew how much she loved sucking his cock. 

Jaime took Brienne and laid her down on the bed and settled himself on top of her. He captured her lips and entered her slowly. Brienne threw her head back in pleasure at the feeling of them joined. Jaime made love to his wife slowly, Brienne brought her hips into a rhythm to join her husbands thrusts. Jaime and Brienne looked at each other during the entirety of this apart from while they were kissing. Shouts of ‘fuck’ ‘shit’ ‘faster’ and ’deeper’ could be heard from the newlyweds as their lovemaking became more heated and they lost track of time as they lost themselves in each other. 

‘Brienne I’m so close.’ Jaime whispered as he flipped them so he was now on his back.

Brienne rode him with vigour as his fingers were playing with her clit.

‘Jaime’ Brienne shouted as her climax hit. Causing Jaime to follow with her.

‘Fuck Brienne.’ Jaime said as his seed spilled into her. 

Brienne’s legs lost all sensation as she flopped onto the bed next to him. Jaime recovered and went up onto his side and loomed over. 

‘I love you Brienne and I will until my last breath.’ Jaime said smoothing a stray curl off of Brienne’s face.

‘As will I my love, from this day until my last.’ Brienne kissed Jaime back with fervour as he took her many more times that night. The pair had a future that was coming and it was bright and exciting and this was only the first night.


End file.
